kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuestles
is a set of whistles used by the Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Kiva to access their arsenal. Their name is likely a portmanteau of and "Whistle". They are held in . Kiva's Fuestles Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Kivat to blow into to evoke a power-up. Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Kiva to Form Change and turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Wataru transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Kiva Form. * : This Fuestle allow Kiva to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. ** A different Wake Up Fuestle for the Zanvat Sword is attached to the hilt like a mask and is used to initiate its Final Zanvat Slash attack. * : This Fuestle summons Garulu from Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran and turns the Machine Kivaa into the Buroon Booster. * : This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. Ixa's Fuestles Ixa has six Fuestles like Kiva, stored in silver Fueslots. They include: * : This powers up the Ixa Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1986. * : This powers up the Ixa Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces prior to the execution of the Ixa Judgement finisher, primarily used in 2008. * : This Fuestle summons Powerd Ixer. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the Ixa Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it is summoned by Kiva. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used during the series' run. * : A Fuestle found in the grip of the Ixariser that allows Rising Ixa to perform the finisher. Saga's Fuestles Like Kiva, Saga accesses his arsenal through the , which he gives to Sagarc to blow into to evoke a power-up. * : This Fuestle allow Saga to perform his Snaking Death-Break. Dark Kiva's Fuestles Like Kiva, Dark Kiva accesses its arsenal through whistles on its belt called , which he gives to Kivat the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch similar to a pipe organ. * : The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. *# : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Kiva then does a flying punch with his right arm. This Dark Kiva's Rider Punch. *# : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style Rider Kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades. *# : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was never used. * : This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. * : This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. * : This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. * : This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. However it was never used. * : This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. However it was never used. Rey's Fuestles Rey uses the to unleash the . Arc's Fuestles Through the use of the Wake Up Fuestle (which resembles Rey's Key Fuestle in the movie), Arc transforms into by assimulating the demon-eye of the moon to obtain the full power of his race, growing wings and a second set of arms. In the process, Arc Kivat assumes mode as his persona cast comes off and yells, "Go to Hell." Category:Collectible Devices